


"I love yous"

by Tsuyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, Drabbles, M/M, just short ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu
Summary: 10 times Bond confesses his love to Q and the young Quartermaster has the silliest responses.





	1. "Who doesn't?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrygoldlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/gifts).



> A friend sent me a prompt picture and I have decided to succumb to this one as I rarely do so (or rarely write alone at all).

Bond was busy trying to escape yet another trap set up by a mad scientist turned villain. Kicking didn’t work the first time and the cell he was put in was rapidly becoming full of gas, he didn’t know what kind yet.

“Double oh seven?” His earwig cracked to life. Q and his brilliant inventions working even in places with no coverage what so ever.

“Kind of busy now, Q!” He gave the door one more push but it didn’t even budge an inch.

“If you were kind enough to read the manuals I keep giving you with the equipment you so casually toss away at any given opportunity you’d know that your tie pin can go boom.”

“Boom?” Bond parroted back.

“I hope you enjoy. Oh and if you break it in two, there can even be two booms in a matter of 3 minutes.” Bond could swear the other man was smirking.

True to his words the pin gave him two explosions and when he was already walking down from the ruins of the villain’s domain, fire blazing behind him the coms cracked back to life.

“Have I mentioned, that I love you, Q?”

“And who doesn’t?” The boffin replied.

Bond just laughed alone in a desert.


	2. "I know"

Q branch was silent for it was middle of the night. It was empty sans the never sleeping Quartermaster who was busy tinkering with some item for the upcoming mission for double oh seven. The agent was as annoying as ever. After that mission in Morocco with the exploding pin he was pestering him constantly to make more exploding gadgets. He even started bringing gifts back as if in order to bribe the man.

Q frowned. Where was that thing he made specifically for Bond’s birthday he knew was coming.

Agh, there it was. Gently, he put it into the box he was going to give it to the man and covered the lid.

The elevator pinged, announcing a visitor. Turning around on his heel, Q saw Bond coming out of the contraption.

“Good evening, Quartermaster.” Bond smirked, the bastard.

“Good night, Bond.” Q smiled when he saw the man frown at his way of greeting. Grabbing the box he presented the man with it. “User manuals are inside, I suggest you read them before boarding the plane.” He walked around the desk and sat down, facing the agent once again.

***

The ringing phone woke young boffin from his sleep. Flinging his arm out he started grabbing the items on the night table but the blaring wouldn’t stop. Finally locating the annoying phone in a drawer he answered.

“Q here.”

“Quartermaster, good morning.” Bond’s cheerful voice sounded amused on the other side of the line.

“What is it that you want, Bond? Do you know what’s the time?”

“Have I disturbed your beauty sleep? No matter, I have just landed in Osaka and I just wanted you to know that I love you, I had the opportunity to use the exploding pen already and it works brilliantly. Ta.” The line went dead.

“Oh, I know.” Q whispered back long after Bond hung up. He never doubted in his own craftsmanship, but the longer he spent with Bond the more he understood that the other man made a ridiculous codependence to him which he called love and hadn’t realized that yet himself.  



	3. "Thanks."

“I hope you will enjoy this.”

“Hello to you as well.” Q replied not looking up from his laptop.

Bond deposited the parcel on the table and turned to leave.

“Double oh seven, where is the equipment I gave you for the mission and what is this?” Q poked the parcel with a pencil he had behind his ear.

“Just some teas from China for you to enjoy.” Bond still had his back to the younger man. “And as for the kit, it’s somewhere in the territory of North Korea, do you want me to go and fetch it?”

Q just sighed at the explanation. So typical of Bond to lose it. Again.

“I hope you will bring it back next time you’re in the area.”

Will try. Have a good evening, Quartermaster, love you. Don’t forget to drink the tea.”

After the doors have closed and Q was left to his own devices, he remembered the parcel. After poking it some more before unpacking, Q was surprised to find finest loose leaf teas China had to offer.

“I guess thanks is in order.” He muttered under his nose.

Later you could see the genius battling R’s grabby hands from taking his precious tea.

“It was a gift and no you are not allowed to have some. It is mine, mine alone.”


	4. “A horrible decision, really.”

 

Bond was an annoying little shit. He started bringing back presents instead of the equipment and god only knew if Q liked it more than the gadgets he created over the nights using the government’s and all the citizens’ money.

“Boss, I think it’s time you went home.” R was still typing on her keyboard.

“You should probably know I am the last one to leave and the first one to come and…” words stuck in Q’s throat when he saw Bond coming down their way dressed casually in a sweater and a pair of snuggly jeans.

“Q, R!” The agent greeted both boffins cheerfully.

“Double oh seven, please take our stubborn Quartermaster home for he has not slept nor ate for longer than 3 days.” R was such a traitor, Q should get rid of her. “And boss, I’m locking you out of your home platform so you can rest.

“You can’t…”

“I just did.”

Bond took the spluttering Quartermaster, gently guiding him towards the exit and towards his own car.

“You should be aware I know how to use tube.”

“Yes, Q, but you are in no state to do so.” Bond buckled him up and drove off with scratching tires.

***

Blond navigated the unresisting man towards his bed, slowly undressing him in the process.

“Where are your famous pajamas, Q?”

But Q didn’t reply, he was laying face down into the pillow and James could hear him snore.

“I wonder why I love you so?” He sighed. “Where are your pajamas, Quartermaster?”

“A horrible decision, really.” Came the reply.

“What? Pajamas?”

“Lovin’ meeeh…” Snores resumed. It seems Quartermaster also had a selective hearing when he wanted to.


	5. "Why?"

Q woke up groggily. He is not going drink ever again. Rubbing his hand over his face he blinked owlishly. He didn’t go out for drinks. He was sleep deprived for the last week or so and only had short naps while running a few missions simultaneously.

“I can not believe this.” The young Quartermaster groaned as he remembered Bond taking him home and even telling him again that he loved him.

Turning to the bedside table he saw a glass of water and a bottle with painkillers he recognized as the ones he took when his headaches became migraines. There was also a note and a business card next to his phone. Squinting Q looked at the note. And it had Bond’s flourishing handwriting all over it.

‘Call the number. They are the best Chinese takeaway in London, trust me. After you feel more awake, text me. We have to talk.

Love, James’

“Why?” Q flopped back onto his down pillow and groaned. “Why are you making things so complicated?”


	6. *laughs nervously*

 

Q didn’t think he was brave enough. He was actually a coward who didn’t want to purchase

what he wanted most in life and decided he will stay at his flat and pretend outside world didn’t even exist.

The doorbell rang announcing arrival of some unwanted guest he wasn’t expecting to see. He was in his god damn pajamas, he didn’t want to be seen by anyone. It was probably Moneypants anyway, with icecream and cake wanting all the juicy details of how he and Bond had spent the night or something.

The doorbell rang again and then there was knocking on the door.  


“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Q disengaged the lock and pulled the door open. “Is there a…” last word died on his tongue as instead of Eve he saw Bond standing on the threshold, ready to knock again.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” James grinned. “I have got Ben & Jerry’s as per Eve’s instructions. Pistachio flavoured.” He didn’t wait for Q to let him in, just pushed past the man like he own the place. “I asked you to call me, why didn’t you?”  


Q turned around and looked at the blonde spy. He looked so out of place in his small apartment, standing there in his dark blue Levis and cashmere turtleneck with a leather jacket casually put together as if he didn’t do it on purpose. He laughed nervously.  


“This is going to take a while to explain.”  
  
“I’ve got time. If you called me you would know that I put down a request with M for my retirement.”


End file.
